Who Are You
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: When Jeanette gets hit by an outof control car, she ends up fallin into a coma. But when she wakes up to her friends and family only three words leave her mouth. Who Are You? Will Jeanette regain her memory or will she be cursed with amnesia forever.
1. Chapter 1 intro

**_hello chipmunks/chipettes fans. heres a brand new story from urs truly. fyi this is more an intro but an important part of the story. sorry if its a lil boring, but i promise it will get good. i do not own chipmunks chipettes any charecers that ;look familiar blah blah blah ok on with the show. lolzpeace_**

**_Who _**

**_Are_**

**_You_**

**_By: Gelii)star_**

It was a hot Friday afternoon. School had just ended for the day at Lawton Chiles middle school and everyone was heading home. Well almost everyone. By the parking lot Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor all waited for Alvin and Brittany so they could go home.

"Were are Alvin and Brittney" Simon said annoyed looking at his watch.

"Yeah, it doesn't take that long to get a notebook." Eleanor said.

"Look, here they come" Theodore said pointing toward the entrance of the school. Sure enough Alvin and Brittany were coming back, but with no notebook.

"What took you guys so long" Jeanette asked.

"I know right, and where's the notebook you went to go get." Eleanor asked pointing at their empty hands.

"We couldn't find it. Brittney made us look all over the school." Alvin said panting overdramatically.

"O give me a break. I was the one who went all over the school looking for it. Alvin just stayed on the first floor to flirt with girls" Brittany said annoyed and out of breath as she flicked Alvin on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for" Alvin said.

"For being a moron" Brittany said.

"Why I ought a…"

"Can we please go home now" begged Theodore, cutting Alvin off.

"You guys go ahead, I have to go to the library and return this book. It's waaay over due" Jeanette said.

"Since when do you miss a due date on a book" Simon said curious.

"Since the book was really good. I read it three times" Jeanette said excited. "What can I say love story's are my weakness"

"Ok,we'll meet you at the boys house. Come on Brittany." Eleanor said as she dragged Brittany away from Alvin.

"At least you get to get away from one of Brittany and Alvin's fights" Simon whispered to Jeanette. "Sure you don't want me to come with you"

Jeanette giggled "I'm sure. Besides you and I both know that if you come with me that Alvin and Brittany are sure to kill each other."

"True" Simon sighed.

"Come on Simon" Theodore yelled.

"Got to go. See you back at the house" Simon said before taking off.

"Ok bye." Jeanette said turning on her heal, heading toward the library.

**_see i told u it was a lil boring. but don't worry things will get good soon. review and tell me what you think so far. i'll update asap once i get some reviews. lolzpeace_**


	2. Crash, Boom, Bam

_**well heres chapter 2 as promised. lolz this iz guna get good i promise. i dont own chipmunks chipettes any familiar charecters blah bah blah. ok on with the show.**_

As Jeanette walked back from the library, she couldn't stop thinking about Simon. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the stone in her path, causing her to trip and fall and her books to fly every were.

"Darn, not again" she mumbled as she picked up her books that were now scattered across the sidewalk.

"Wow it's really hot out here" she said wiping her forehead as she continued to pick up her belongings.

Suddenly she heard a loud screech coming from the street. She shielded her eyes from the sun, trying to see where the noise was coming from. As she looked down the street, she saw a car spinning out of control and heading straight for her. She tried to run but her skirt got caught on the rock she tripped over just moments ago. Pulling at her skirt frantically, she tried to free it. But the skirt was caught on too tight and wouldn't budge. A few seconds later the skirt came free. As Jeanette went to make a break for it.

BAM!

The car had slammed right into her, making her hit her head on the concrete and causing her to fall into unconsciousness, making everything go black.

_**Back at the Seville's**_

"Alvin give me the remote" Simon yelled chasing his brother around the living room.

"It's my turn to pick the movie" Alvin yelled back as he jumped on the couch, causing the bowl of popcorn Brittany had beside her fly all over.

"Alvin can you stop acting like a kid, you just spilled popcorn all over me." Brittany yelled as Alvin jumped off the couch.

"Sorry Britt, but I can't let Simon get the remote it's my turn to choose the movie" Alvin said as he ran around the sofa once more.

"Is not" Simon yelled.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is.."

"I think we need more drinks" Eleanor said backing into the kitchen without getting run over by Alvin and Simon.

"I go help you" Theodore called back as he got up to go join her.

Once they were in the kitchen, both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Boy, am I glad to be out of there" Eleanor sighed.

"Yeah me too" Theodore sighed back.

"We might as well get the juice while were in here" Eleanor said.

"I'll get the juice and you get the glasses" Theodore said heading towards the fridge.

Just as Eleanor went to the cabinet the phone rang. She decided to answer it since everyone else was busy.

"This is the Seville residence, Eleanor speaking"

"Hello Eleanor, do you by any chance know Jeanette miller" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes I do, she's my sister. Why" Eleanor said as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"Well it seems that your sister has been hit by an out of control car. She has been taken to Jackson memorial hospital and now seems to be in a coma. This is her nurse Jillian" the nurse replied.

This news caused Eleanor to go into complete shock.

CRASH!

The glass she was holding in one hand and the phone that she held in the other both fell to the floor. The loud crash made everyone stop in their tracks. Theodore poked his head out of the fridge and everyone else ran into the kitchen to see what had happened. They all found a frozen Elii surrounded by little pieces of glass from the cup she had dropped. Theodore was the first to react.

"Elii what's wrong what happened" he asked worried.

Her facial expression stayed the same as one word left her lips. "Jeanette"

**cliff hanger ending. omg quick review so i can update asap. lolzpeace**


	3. Act Now Spray Later

_**well here it is chapter 3. i don't own aatc chipettes anyone familiar. lolzpeace. presenting chapter 3.**_

When they heard the way Eleanor said Jeanette's name everyone flinched. Brittany was the first to notice the phone on the floor. She stepped around the glass and picked it up off the floor.

"Hello" Brittany answered confused.

"Hello, hello Eleanor are you still their" the nurse asked worried.

"Eleanor went into a state of shock. This is her sister Brittany. Who am I talking to"

"This is Jeanette's nurse Jillian. It seems that your sister was hit by a car. She now appears to be in a coma and has been taken to Jackson Memorial Hospital" Jillian stated.

This made Brittany at a loss for words. She almost went into shock herself until the nurse began to ask "Brittany are you there."

"Yes we'll be right there" Brittany said in a very cracked voice. She hung up the phone and let it drop to the floor.

"What happened. Where's Jeanette" Simon asked in panic.

So Brittany told the others what the nurse had told her and Eleanor. When she finished Eleanor broke down in Theodore's arms. Simon went into shock and began reaching for the table so he could keep his balance. It was as if his heart had burst into a million little pieces. Brittany then turned to Alvin.

"You need to get Dave and ask him to drive us there. I'll call Ms Miller and try to help these three in the car." Brittany said snapping back to her old bossy self.

"Right" Alvin said running upstairs. At the time Dave was upstairs sleeping, but Alvin didn't care. He ran into Dave's room, switched on the lights and jumped on his bed.

"Dave wake up, we got an emergency her" Alvin yelled shaking Dave by his collar.

"Alvin what it is now" Dave said rubbing his eyes. Alvin told Dave the situation. Meanwhile downstairs, Brittany had just finished calling Ms Miller and was now trying to get everyone else in the car. Eleanor and Theodore weren't that hard to get in the car but Simon was another story. At least Elii and Theo could walk. Simon on the other hand was stiff as a board from shock. He wouldn't move anything, so Brittany had to push Simon into the car.

"Come on Simon." Brittany grunted. "We have to (pant, pant) get to the hospital (pant, pant) so we can see Jeanette" Brittany was beginning to get frustrated. "Why wont you move" she screamed. Just then Alvin and Dave came rushing out of the house. Brittany decided to give up.

"Alvin, can you please get your brother in the car before I turn 81" Brittany said as she climbed into the car.

"I'm on it" Alvin said as he ran to the hose. He turned on the faucet and tried to spray Simon. But in the process he sprayed the car, Dave, Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany, Some old lady on the side walk who was so surprised by the splash of water she fell down, and finally Simon. After he finally turned off the water everyone was soaking wet and screaming at the same time "ALVIN".

"What happened, why am I outside dripping wet." Simon asked annoyed.

"Come on we'll explain on the way" Alvin said grabbing Simon's wrist and dragging him into the car. " step on it Dave" Eleanor yelled. The cars tires screeched as they backed out the driveway, and in a cloud of smoke they were of to Jackson Memorial Hospital.

**_ooo i wonder whats guna hapen next. if you want to find out, review. lolzpeace_**


	4. Y Do The Good Dye Young! Or Do They?

_**well here it is the very dramatic chapter 4. warning: this chapter contains sadness and omg moments. if these things gives you gas or severe heart pain, i suggest you do not read. i don't own chipmunks chipettes familiar charcters blah blah blah. let the dramaticness **_

It had been 2 hours since Eleanor had gotten the phone call about Jeanette. Everyone was now waiting outside Jeanette's hospital room. Ms Miller had arrived half an hour after everyone else. But when she did, she didn't go unnoticed.

"Were is Jeanette. Is she ok. Am I too late. Have I lost my little girl. I have, haven't I." Ms Miller rambled on.

"Calm Down Ms. Miller. Jeanette is still alive. She is just in a coma." Dave said while leading her to a chair.

"Oh my poor baby girl" Ms Miller sobbed in Dave's arms.

Everyone was now sitting still waiting. Waiting for something, anything to happen. By know, Ms Miller had stopped crying, but silent tears filled Brittany's eyes as she rested her head on Alvin's shoulder. She was beginning to loose hope and had the overwhelming feeling she had lost her sister. Theodore and Eleanor were still comforting each other. But Simon just couldn't sit still. He kept pacing back and forth.

"Simon, sit down. Your guna burn a hole in the floor." Alvin said annoyed.

"How can I sit down when Jeanette's in a coma. This is all my fault. If only I had gone with her to the library instead of going home. If only.." Simon said as he began to pace faster.

"Simon this isn't your fault" Eleanor said getting up.

"Yes it is" Simon said pacing faster, ready to cry.

"No it's not" Eleanor said holding Simon's arms to make him stop pacing. "Look at me" she said. Both of their eyes met each others. Both eyes filled with fear and sadness. "This isn't your fault." she said sternly, but caringly.

At that moment Simon, who was never one to cry broke down on the floor, holding his face in his hands. Elii immediately gave a look to her sister and the other chipmunks to come over here and help comfort him. They all understood and walked over to Simon giving each other a group hug.

………….

The nurse had walked into Jeanette's room. She looked at the monitor. The line for heartbeat was straight. She sighed as she turned around to tell the others. As she stepped out of the room, she saw everyone on the floor in a group hug. They heard the door open and stood up, facing the nurse. The nurse came out with a sigh. But that's all she had to do. The sound of the monitors long beep echoed the empty hallway. Everyone's face went pale white.

"Please don't tell me that's coming from her room" Dave said threw tears.

"I'm sorry" the nurse said as she walked away.

"No, No, No" Brittany said shaking as she cried in Alvin's chest.

"Why" Ms Miller yelled as she sobbed.

"It can't end like this, it just can't end like this" Theodore said and Eleanor cried hard in his chest. Simon just stayed silent. This made everyone scared.

"Simon, Are you ok" Alvin said as he put his hand on Simons shoulder.

"No" was all Simon managed to say before bursting into tears on the floor.

Everyone sobbed for a few minutes then slowly began to walk away as the nurse re entered Jeanette's room. She was about to turn off the monitor when a new noise filled the air. It was beeping. The nurse looked at the screen and to her astonishment, the line that was once still was moving up and down, indicating a healthy heart.

"She's alive, she's alive. Doctor, Doctor" she screamed as she ran out of the room. When the beeping began to echo the halls everyone stopped walking. Color regained their faces, smiles appeared, and everyone was running towards Jeanette's room. They all tried to run through the door all at once, but the door wasn't wide enough. They all soon fell on the floor with a thud, Waking Jeanette awake. She sat up in her bed with eyes of fear. Everyone then ran towards her and began to hug her.

"Jeanette your alive" Ms miller cried tears of joy.

"We thought we lost you forever" Eleanor sobbed.

"Whose Jeanette" a small voice asked. Everyone pulled back from a group hug. They looked at Jeanette in confusion and fear.

"Your Jeanette" Alvin said.

"Then who are you" Jeanette asked pointing at him. "And who is he" she asked again, but this time pointing at Simon. This remark made everyone freeze. By this time the doctor and the nurse had returned. They all turned to him with worried eyes.

"Doctor what's wrong with her. Why doesn't she remember me" Alvin said in outrage and shock.

"Or me" Simon said.

"She must have (dramatic pause) amnisia" the doctor said.

**_soooooo, whatcha think. love it hate it. did it make you cry. i won't find out unless you click that little green button and review. lolzpeace_**


	5. Who Are You

_**sorry i didn't update asap. i kinda hit a speed bump. writing this story is harder than i thought. lolz anyway thatnks for all the awesome reviews. sorry if this chapter izn't all that. i don't own chipmunks chipettes familiar ppl blah. anyways chapter 5 dun dun da dun.**_

"What, how can this be" Ms Miller asked.

"It seems" the doctor said looking at Jeanette's records. "That the when the car hit her, she hit the side of her head that he memory was located. When her heartbeat stopped, whatever energy that was fighting to keep her memory alive went to revive her heart" the doctor said looking up at everyone.

"So she doesn't remember anything at all" Simon asked.

"Well her memory is still their, it just needs to be tapped into. Some old photos, videos anything that will remind her of the past will help her regain her memory." the doctor said in a comforting tone.

"Well if she doesn't remember anything, than how did she remember how to talk" Brittany asked confused.

"only her basic memory is functional. She knows how to walk, talk, eat, blink, use the bathroom, normal things that you do everyday. But remembering names and places are still under lockdown." the doctor said.

"Well Jeanette was smart to begin with so she should be back to normal soon, right" Dave asked.

"I'm afraid it will take some time before her memories are completely their" the doctor said sadly.

"What do you mean" Eleanor said worried.

"Well once you show here photos and videos about things of the past, she will know who you all are and where her house and school is." the doctor said.

"But" Alvin asked knowing their was always a but in these kind of situations.

"But the feelings she has about certain things might get mixed up or not make sense. This is the part that she decides to try and change life until her memory comes back fully" the doctor said.

"huh" Theodore said all confused with all this medical talk.

"Let me put this in a way you can get it" the doctor said. " lets say before the crash Jeanette liked um, u kid with the cap. " the doctor said pointing at Alvin. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter as the doctor continued. "But now you tell her that and she thinks your lying. So as time goes on she falls for um lets see u kid with the muffin" the doctor said pointing at Theodore. By now everyone was on the floor rolling with laughter.

"What's so funny" Jeanette asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure." he replied back. "Well I guess that's all the information I have to offer. After we run a couple tests on Jeanette you can take her home. Until then fill free to tap into that lost memory" the doctor said as he left the room with the nurse, leaving everyone their on the floor laughing and Jeanette completely confused.

"Um excuse me, people on the floor" Jeanette asked kind of scared.

"Can we help you" Eleanor asked trying to stop laughing.

"I was wondering if you could answer some questions." Jeanette asked. Everyone stopped laughing and stood up with a smile on their faces.

"What would you like to know" they answered.

………….

"Ok ok I think I got it now" Jeanette said. "you are Eleanor and your Brittany" Jeanette said switching the names for the 10th time that day.

"No I'm Brittany she's Eleanor" Brittany said getting frustrated. They had tried introducing themselves at the same time but Jeanette didn't get it, so they tried to start with family, but it wasn't going to well.

"Ugh I'm sorry I keep getting my own sisters confused" Jeanette said flopping back on her hospital bed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Are you sure Jeanette's brain isn't gone with her memory" Alvin asked Theodore.

"I heard that Alvin" Jeanette said with her hands still over her eyes. Everyone looked up at her. Jeanette felt like something clicked in her brain.

"Did I just remember something" she asked confused.

"Yes, yes you did" Brittany said excited. "But wait we didn't even tell you that was Alvin. How did you remember it was him." she said then confused.

"Yeah you didn't even look at him" Simon said dumbfounded that she would remember Alvin and not him.

"I guess when he said that I remembered who he was. I guess he says things like that a lot" Jeanette said. That gave Simon an idea.

"So when he said that you remembered him" Simon asked Jeanette. She nodded. "Hm, interesting." he thought and finally came up with a solution.

"Brittany Alvin start fighting like you do everyday" Simon instructed.

"But theirs nothing to fight about" Brittany said surprised that Simon was taking charge.

"What about the notebook" Simon asked knowing this would start something fast.

"How is a notebook going to help me remember stuff" Jeanette asked.

"Just close your eyes and listen" Simon said. She felt like she had nothing to loose so she did as she was told.

"Oh no, Simon why did you have to remind her" Alvin said.

"I'm glad he did because you are so in for it. Do you even know what I had in that notebook" Brittany said fuming.

"Phone numbers of boys that are never going to call you" Alvin teased.

"No Alvin that's what you have in your notebook" Brittany said back.

"At least I get dates, unlike someone" Alvin said.

"Their all blind right. Wow how nice of you Alvin to help the disabled" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Why I oughta" Alvin said.

"Brittany Alvin shut up im trying to remember people" Jeanette screamed.

"Did you just say my name" Brittany said.

"Perfect" Simon said.

The rest of the day, everyone acted out little skits that happened in the past so Jeanette remembered everyone's name. Though this took some thinking it worked, Jeanette finally knew everyone's name. just as they were going to act out something else the doctor came in.

"ok she's all set, you can take here home now" the doctor informed them.

"Aww I wanted to act out the day I punched Alvin by accident." Brittany wined.

"Few" Alvin said wiping his forehead.

"So what are we going to do about the rest of her memories" Theodore asked Simon.

"I guess we'll come up with more things tomorrow." Simon said as they all walked out of the hospital.

"I sure hope things go better tomorrow" Eleanor thought. Little did they know that tomorrow would be a day they would never forget.

**_sooo whatcha think. huh huh tell me tell me. review and tell me i wanna know. lolzpeace_**


	6. Falling In Love Take 1

_********__omg im so embarassed for mixing up my stories. thanks 4 pointing that out Simon Seville. Finally._chapter 6 at your service. by the way imm not very medical smart so im making it up when it comes to all the medical stuff that i put in the last chapter. lolz anyway as usual i don't won anyone thats in alvin and the o by the way i know the begining might be a little boring so just bear with me ok.

During the night Jeanette had a hard time sleeping. She was so confused, nothing looked familiar though she felt right were she needed to be. She tiptoed downstairs to the parlor. She saw all the books and knew she was in the right spot. She looked around and saw a big book labeled _photos._

"Maybe something in here will make me remember" Jeanette whispered as she grabbed the book. She didn't expect it to be so heavy, so when she picked it up she fell backwards on her butt.

"I wonder if I was clumsy before I got ran over" she thought as she dragged the book to a big chair. Jeanette set the book on her lap and stared at the cover. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, lets do this" she said confidently. She flipped open the book and saw a picture of all 6 chipmunks, Dave and Ms Miller on the front cover.

Ten minutes had passed. She had seen few baby pictures but saw pictures of her and her sisters when they were younger. Then all the pictures stopped for a second as a page that read _Best Friends Now And Forever _in big letters appeared. She turned the page and saw their were 2 columns, but of coarse you could never tell they were columns. On side said _chipmunks _and the other side said _chipettes._ the pictures were in order from oldest sibling to youngest. Alvin and Brittany were back to back with their hands in the shape of guns. Under it a caption read _Partners in crime. _under that it was a picture of her and Simon wearing goggles and gloves. They looked like they were in a lab and they were smiling, looking like they were going to burst out laughing. The caption read _Deadly smart More Deadly Laughing. _Jeanette giggled at this but was sad when she remembered nothing. Finally their was a picture of Eleanor and Theodore hugging each other. They each held a muffin behind each others backs. Their caption read _Too Sweet To Eat. _she turned the pages and found more pair and group pictures. But the pairs were sometimes mixed up like Alvin and Eleanor playing soccer or Simon tutoring Britt or even Theodore trying to teach her how to cook. As she turned the page she froze when she saw a whole page of her and Alvin. They were at the beach, the park, their was even a picture of them on the Ferris wheel. But the picture that caught her eye and made her jaw drop was of her and Alvin KISSING. Their was a caption under it but she didn't read it. She immediately shut the book and dragged it back were she found it. As she walked back upstairs her memory, her heart and her brain all began working at the same time. Her memory reminded her how she felt when she kissed Alvin and when she spent time with him. Her heart made her feel in love and her brain told her this was right. All this combined created a deadly spell that Jeanette fell under as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

……………….

The next morning, Jeanette woke up smiling as she remembered yesterdays events. She looked and saw her sisters had already gone downstairs. She got dressed and began twirling and humming as she went to join them. The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs filled the air. Jeanette was even more happy to see that not only were her sisters downstairs, but the chipmunks and Dave was their too. She began twirling and humming even louder, her smile growing bigger as she got closer.

"Well look whose finally up" Ms Miller said with a smile. Everyone turned and their eyes boggled as they saw Jeanette.

"Jeanette you look amazing. Were did you get that outfit" Brittany said in shock that it wasn't hers.

"I didn't like my clothes so I decided to make something new." Jeanette said happily. She was wearing a pink shirt that read _queen of love_ in graffiti and had a crown in diamonds. She wore jeans, her hair was out for once, bangs to the side. She felt attached to her ribbon so she tied it to her belt loop and let it hang. She had borrowed Brittany's bangles and big hoop earrings. "Don't I always do that when I don't like something" she asked confused.

"Actually you normally just grab whatever and throw it on" Eleanor said in shock.

"O well" Jeanette said as she kept twirling to her seat and humming.

"What are you so happy about" Theodore asked.

"And why are you humming that little mermaid song" Simon asked.

"So that's what it is" Jeanette said now remembering the words.

"Do you think she remembers that she likes Simon yet" Alvin asked Brittany. "Ow, what was that for" he asked as she kicked him.

"Simon's right their you bum" Brittany said pointing across the table.

"Relax, he's too busy staring at Jeanette" Alvin said.

"What" Jeanette asked hearing her name.

"Nothing" Brittany and Alvin chorused.

After breakfast, the six of them walked to the park.

"So what memories are we going to act out today" Jeanette asked excited that she was going to remember stuff.

"How about memories of feelings in places" Simon asked.

"I brought the album to give us ideas." Eleanor said going into her book bag. Jeanette remembered last night and smiled to herself.

"I want to see the album" Jeanette said pretending she never saw it in her life.

"Here, pick a picture and we'll act it out so you can remember that day." Eleanor said handing it to her. She knew exactly what she wanted to remember. She looked at some pictures then flipped faster when no one was looking. Finally she reached the page she wanted.

"What about this one" Jeanette asked pointing at the picture of her and Alvin.

"Let me see, o crap" Simon said in horror. He showed everyone else and they all gasped.

"Why that one" Brittany asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know what I'm doing in this picture" Jeanette said playing dumb.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all thought she didn't know that Alvin and her were kissing.

"Well should we act this out" Simon said. Everyone was shocked by this.

"How" Theodore asked confused.

"We do what we were doing that day" Simon said. So they all got in a circle. At the time they were playing truth or dare. After a while, it was Brittany's turn to ask Jeanette.

"Jeanette truth or dare" Brittany asked her.

"Dare" Jeanette said.

"Ok. Hm lets see." Brittany said tapping her chin like she did that day. She then came with the perfect dare. "ok, I dare you to go with Alvin behind that tree and kiss for 2 whole minutes." she said with an evil smile. That day Jeanette had looked at her and then at Alvin and had said "You must be out of your mind, I change my mind and choose truth" and Brittany responded "Rule 1 in this game, no changing your mind once the dare or question is given" Jeanette had then looked at Simon, sighed, Dragged Alvin to the tree, and said "lets just get this over with". today was the totally opposite.

Jeanette smiled brightly and shrugged "If you say so" she dragged Alvin to the tree and looked into his eyes. Her eyes made him fall into a trance and they began to kiss. But soon the kiss became a makeout session. Meanwhile on the other side of the tree Simon was looking at a stopwatch. Beep beep beep.

"Ok you can stop now" Simon called. No answer. They were all confused when Jeanette didn't come back running "Eww, yuck my mouth tastes like Alvin. Yuck eww eww, Brittany I am so going to kill you for making me do that. Why couldn't you have given me someone better to kiss like Si, I mean someone that's not Alvin". Simon called again, no answer.

"What are those two doing" Brittany said getting worried. They all got up and went behind the tree to find Alvin and Jeanette still kissing. Everyone was in shock and didn't want to move. Brittany and Simon felt like their heart was breaking. So Eleanor and Theodore came to the rescue and went over to them.

"Ok that's it you 2 time was up a long time ago" Eleanor said pulling them apart. Both of them just burst out laughing when they saw Brittany and Simon's face.

"What is so funny" Theodore said with an attitude, thinking that this wasn't funny at all.

"You should see their faces" Jeanette said laughing.

"It's beyond priceless" Alvin said now on the ground laughing. Everyone was in complete confusion.

"You find breaking my heart funny" Brittany yelled.

"Oh calm down Brittany it was only a joke" Jeanette said wiping her tears from laughing.

"Huh" was everyone's response.

"Well at first I really enjoyed kissing Alvin because I thought I loved him. But when I actually kissed him, I remembered how horrible kissing Alvin was" Jeanette said making a face.

"So before Jeanette went out screaming like last time, we decided to trick you guys" Alvin said getting up. Everyone sighed relief that it was a prank. But Brittany still was mad so she went up to Alvin and slapped him.

"ow what was that for" Alvin said rubbing his cheek.

"For making my heart almost break into a million little pieces." Brittany yelled.

"Speaking of hearts, you said you loved Alvin" Simon said still in shock.

"Yeah, can you believe how dumb that was" Jeanette said laughing.

"Hey" Alvin said pretending to be hurt.

"Alvin your like a brother to me, that much I remember" Jeanette said.

"So who do you like" Ellie asked, curios to see what else she remembered.

Jeanette thought real hard. "I like" she tried to remember but her mind drew a blank. "I don't know" she replied disappointed.

"Well we now know it's not Alvin" Theodore said. Everyone laughed.

"Ok enough about this I want to remember some more stuff" Jeanette wined.

"Lets get started then" Simon said happy to get off the topic.

**_thought i was guna make jeanette fall for alvin forever didn't you. i was but i changed my mind. review and see pixes fly out of the green button. go on give it a try. lolzpeace again sorry about the mix up. lolzpeace._**


	7. Falling In Love Take 2,3,4,109

_**sorry sorry a million times sorry for not updating asap. i had hit a road block and i was reading twilight series and sigh. anyway enough babbling on to chapter 7. i dont own anyone frm aact as usual. lolzpeace**_

Well Sunday had come and gone. After Alvin and Jeanette's prank, they started acting out trips thy went on. By the end of they day they made excellent progress on Jean's memory. Most of her memories have been restored on family and friends but one part still remains under tight lockdown. Love. Monday morning after breakfast, the girls went to the corner as usual to wait for the boys so they could go to school. But so far the news they had to report was not so great. As the girls reached the corner, they saw the boys were already their. Brittany and Eleanor ran to catch up with them.

"Prepare yourselves" Brittany said to the chipmunks.

"Why what's wrong" Simon asked in alarm.

"No time to explain, she'll be here in a minute" Eleanor said frantically.

"What's going on" Alvin asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Well…." Brittany began rubbing the back of her neck "she started acting weird when w tried to convince her that she (whispers in Alvin's ear) loves Simon."

"so what does that have to do with anything" Alvin asked more confused.

"Well….." Eleanor began "she started to match up people that would go good together in our yearbook and well some how in the middle of it all I got matched with you, Brittany got matched with Simon and Theo got matched with her." she finished starting to blush.

"At first we thought she was playing" Brittany started.

"But well we found out she wasn't" Eleanor sighed.

"And when we told her how its supposed to be" Brittany said.

"She got stuck on her Brittany Gene" Eleanor said rubbing the back of her neck. "Only worse"

"What do you mean" Theodore asked and looked up "O my Gosh"

Everyone else looked up. Alvin and Simon's jaw3 fell open at the sight of Jeanette. She had on a tight t-shirt that says Bite Me with a chocolate bar underneath, tight jeans and heals to match. But to top it all off, her normally messy bun is replaced with pin straight hair.

"Hey guys" Jeanette said, her hair blowing in the breeze. The boys still had their mouths open. Brittany and Eleanor punched them in the gut.

"Hey hey hey Jeanette" Simon stammered.

"Why don't you take a picture boys it will last so much longer." Jeanette said rolling her eyes. " Are we going to get to school today or what"

"Told you" Eleanor said to Simon.

"So Jeanette" Theodore said trying to be casual.

"What" Jeanette asked annoyed.

"Um that was fun yesterday. I mean you remembered so many things" Theodore said trying to keep his voice even.

"Yeah I found out how boring my life is and the only thing interesting was when I kissed fish lips over their" Jeanette pointed over her shoulder to Alvin who was now getting mad.

"Anyway not that this isn't fun Theo but I spot a real hottie over their" Jeanette points to a guy waving at her. She turns to Theodore and whispers in his ear. "But just between you and me, you're my favorite" she kisses him on the cheek and skip over to the so called hottie.

"What…. Just….. Happened" Simon asked wide eyed.

"I think Theodore just stole your girl dude" Alvin said in shock himself.

"We told you" Brittany said walking toward school. The others slowly followed. Then Simon realized something.

"Hey wait a sec" everyone turned to face him.

"You guys said you were trying to tell Jeanette the way things were supposed to be with love pairs" Brittany and Eleanor slightly confused nodded.

"So what were the love pairs" Simon asked crossing his arms across his chest, cocking an eyebrow. His borthers realized what he was getting at and joined him.

"Yeah just exactly was who paired with who" Alvin asked. Brittany and Eleanor froze.

"Um Um Um" Eleanor stammered.

"Its Um none of your business who we were talking about" Brittany said matter o fact. "Come on Ellie lets go" she said dragging her sister behind her.

"Nice save" she whispered.

"Thanks now what are we going to do about Jeanette, she's breaking Simon's heart faster then I break in shoes" Brittany says worried.

"We just need to unlock that final lock that hold her feelings for Simon and Boom instant memory" Eleanor exclaims.

"Now how are we going to do that" they both tap their chins. "hmmm"

Then the light bulb goes off. They smile evily and look at Simon. They run over to him.

"Simon come with us I think we found a way to get Jeanette back in your arms." Brittany squeals.

"Come On" Eleanor drags him and the boys follow, praying whatever it is works as they run past Jeanette flirting with the whole football team.

**_didn't see that comming did you. lolz ok maybe you did idk but i will if you review. go review _**


	8. Operation: Gone Horrably Wrong

_**sorry i hit a lil speed bump so it took some time. be prepare to use some klenex. i dont own chipmunks chipettes andyone elese blahhhhhhhhh. lolz ok onto chapter 8. lolzpeace**_

All morning Brittany and Eleanor transformed Simon into Mr. irresistible as Brittany called it while Alvin and Theodore stood watch outside the boys bathroom. It was 10:15am when Theodore poked his head in.

"Are you guys done yet? Alvin's trying to hold of two jocks that really have to go" he asked nervously.

"Tell them to keep their shorts on were done" Brittany snapped. Theodore rolled his eyes and calls to Alvin.

"Alvin, get them out of here their done"

"Hey guys" Alvin says to the jocks. "My good friend Theo here just got a text that there are cheerleaders by the second floor bathroom"

The jocks were out of their in a blink of an eye. Alvin smiled triumphantly at Theodore. He just rolled his eyes. They here the deadbolt unclick and look at the door. When it opens, Brittany and Eleanor step out with bags.

Alvin runs to Brittany and tugs on her shirt collar.

"Well did it work? What happened? Tell me" Alvin begged.

"Alvin get off me" Brittany rolled her eyes trying to get free of Alvin's grasp.

"Well" Theodore asked Ellie nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may a present Mr. Irresistible." Eleanor steps back from the door and reveals Simon. The girls smile and cross their arms in satisfaction when Alvin and Theodore's eyes pop out of their heads. Simon walks out wearing a black shirt that shows off his muscles that were hidden before, jeans and black sneakers. His traditional glasses are swapped for contacts.

"Simon?" Alvin and Theodore ask together.

"I know it's horrible right. I told Brittany that it wouldn't work" Simon said. Alvin turns to Brittany.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Alvin said shaking Brittany's hand so fast she bounced up and down.

"Ok ok your welcome" Brittany says laughing.

"Time to put the plan in action" Eleanor said she grabbed Theodore. "Come on"

They run down the hall stop at the classroom door. They heard noise so they knew they had a sub. Alvin opens the door and asks "Everyone know the plan"

"Yup" they shake their heads as Brittany and Eleanor gab each of Simon's arms.

"I hope this works" Simon mumbles to himself.

As they walk in they see Jeanette sitting on a desk, flirting with a group of boys that are crowded around her.

"Oh Simon" Brittany says. Everyone looks up at the scene.

"Tell Brittany that you're my man Simon" Eleanor says brushing the tips of her fingers on his arm.

"No Simon your mine" Brittany says kissing him on the cheek.

"Brittany what are you doing" Alvin and Theodore come in acting outraged.

"Oh look the worst dressed list is here" Brittany says sarcastically.

"Brittany what's that on your head" Alvin says in alarm.

"What what" Brittany says patting her head and bouncing up and down.

"Oh never mind it's just your hair" Alvin laughs as Brittany glares at him.

"Why I ought a" she lunges at Alvin and tackles him to the floor. All the while Jeanette sits there, shaking her head. Just then Brittany knocks Simon to the ground, causing him to hit his head on the desk and loose consciousness.

"You take that back Alvin Seville" Brittany yells forgetting all about the plan. Jeanette's on the floor now holding her head. "It sounds so familiar why can't I remember" She yells. She closes her eyes and she sees it all. Her life, the chipmunks meeting them for the first time. The way Simon looked at her. Simon. He was the one she loved. She saw them in front of the school on that day. The accident, and then everything went blank. By now the fight had ceased and everyone was crowded around Jeanette. The chipmunks and Chipettes were around her, minus Simon who was still unconscious. Jeanette was on the floor shaking as it all came back to her.

"Jeanette, Jeanette what's wrong" Brittany yells, shaking her.

"Is she ok" Theodore asks.

"I don't know, Jeanette speak to me" Eleanor cry's.

"Someone get Simon over here" Alvin yells.

"He's unconscious" someone yells back.

"O great now their both dead"

"Don't say that" Brittany screams through tears.

Just then Jeanette's eyes shoot open. "What"

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asks in alarm. Jeanette looks at Alvin.

"What did you say"

Alvin looks at her scared. "I, I."

"Simon's what" Jeanette gets up slowly and walks to were Simon lays.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a goodie and didn't returned that stupid book, none of this would ever have happened" Jeanette sobs.

"What are you talking about" Brittany asks kneeling next to her sister.

"I would have never gotten amnesia if I didn't return that book. And now Simon's dead because of me." She sobs.

"But he's not dead" Theodore comforts her.

"Look at him" she yells. "He's not breathing. If he was unconscious he would be breathing" she puts her head in her hands. "I didn't even get to tell him. I was too a coward and then amnesia, oh gosh"

The room went silent. Alvin silently sobbed hugging Brittany who was crying at her sisters' pain. Theodore and Eleanor held each other, crying endless tears. Everyone else just stayed silent, afraid to speak or say the wrong thing. No one else knew what to do.

"I'm so sorry Simon, I didn't mean for this to happen" Jeanette whispers. She lays her head on his chest and sobs. "I love you"

**_ooooooooooo a clif hanger. lolz the story is not over my friends so dont scream whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy. lolz did you expect that twist. i dont think so . well maybe you did idk. but review and i will ha ha lolzpeace._**


	9. At Last

_**this is the final chapter of who are you. i would like to thank everyone for their reviews and taking the time to read this. i do not own the chipmunks chipettes other charecter or the song. hope you like. ok on to the finalie. lolzpeace**_

Minutes pass. The room is silent minus the chipmunks and chipettes silent sobbing. Dark clouds began to form outside the window behind the motionless class. The substitute was the first to speak. "since your teacher has left you all with nothing to do. Lets uh, go out to the field and have a little free time." she motioned them toward the door. Kids slowly began to push desks out of there way instead of hopping over them to get around the 6 chipmunks. As the last student left, the sub turned to the 6. "would you like me to call someone"

"No thank you, we would just like to stay here a little bit longer." Jeanette managed to say. As the teacher was about to leave she called over to her.

"Oh miss" she turned.

"Thank you" Jeanette gives her a weak smile. The sub nods and leaves, closing the door silently behind her. Jeanette slowly walks over to the desk she once sat on and grabbed her bag. As she headed for the door, Theodore touched her shoulder.

"What are you doing" he asked, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm leaving" she stated coldly, her face matching her words but her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"But…Why" Brittany managed to croak.

Jeanette sighed. "I can't cause you guys anymore pain" she turns toward the door.

"But if you do leave, then you will be hurting us" Eleanor said quietly.

"Then it will be the last thing I do the will hurt you" she turns to them tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But loosing Simon is something that hurts more than me leaving. Knowing it was all my fault." she pauses. "It gives me more a reason to"

"To what" Alvin asks standing up.

"To join him" and with that she grabs the handle. They all freeze when she says this.

"No" they whisper. As Jeanette opens the door, Brittany leaps up and grabs onto her for dear life.

"Jeanette no you can't do this" she screams.

"And why not" Jeanette barks back. "If I don't than I live alone. I no longer have a life. Everything I ever had planned in my life were with Simon. Now that he's gone I, I" she breaks down on the floor, papers scattering everywhere.

"Do you think Simon would want you to live like that. He loved you that's why he did all of this just to win you back." Eleanor yells.

"But how can I live without him. It's not theoretically possible" she sobs.

"Yes it is" Theodore kneels down to comfort her.

"No it's not imagine you living a life without Ellie" she says. "Simon is my other half. Without him I am nothing"

"What's this" Alvin bends down to pick up a piece of paper that flew by Simon. He reads it over. "A song?"

"I made it for Simon" Jeanette says sheepishly. "I was thinking about singing it to him, but I thought it was no good"

"Could you sing it for us" he hands her the lyrics. She looks at him and gives him a weak smile. She wipes her tears away and stands up.

"Ok" she nods. The chipmunks and the chipettes begin to move the desks into a stage. They all sit on the floor in front as Jeanette stand on the desk. She looks out the window at the falling rain, then turns to look at Simon. She closes her eyes and fights back the tears as she imagines them dancing in the rain.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

The 4 Got up and began to dance

Jeanette simply moved on the desk like she was performing

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

A smile came across Jeanette's face

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to_

_A dream that I_

_can call my own_

In the back corner Simon woke up.

"Man I feel like I got hit by a truck. Brittany has some arm" he rubs his head. Simon turns to find everyone gone but hears music. Behind the bookshelf he peeks over and sees his brothers dancing with the girls. His heart nearly stops when he sees Jeanette singing. He sits down on the floor and watches her.

_I found a thrill _

_To press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Ohh, yeah, yeah_

_You smile_

_You smile_

_Ooh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

Tears streamed Jeanette's cheeks

_For you are mine at last_

Jeanette opens her eyes when she hears clapping. As she is about to step down, her heal gets stuck and she falls forward. Just as she is about to fall on the floor, Simon leaps out and catches her.

"You Ok" he asks.

"Simon" Jeanette looks up in confusion.

"Do you remember me"

"Of coarse but how are you here?"

"What do you mean"

"You hit your head on the desk and died" Alvin says.

"What do you mean died" Simon asks in alarm.

"You weren't breathing and Jeanette confirmed you were dead" Theodore explained.

"But I'm not dead. I just got knocked out by Brittany. I heard voices and thought it was all a dream" Simon said.

"Well what did you hear" Eleanor asked.

"Um I heard people crying. Jeanette saying she loved me. Jeanette saying she was going to join me" His eyes went wide. He turned to Jeanette.

"You were going to kill yourself" he screams, holding Jeanette by her shoulders.

"I don't have a purpose on earth without you" she screams back. He lets her go.

"Told you she loves you" Brittany whispered in his ear.

"That song I was singing; I made it for you. But I was too a coward to sing it to you." Jeanette sighs.

"When I thought you were dead I didn't know what else to do I" but she was cut off by Simon kissing her.

"What was that for" Jeanette asks dazed.

"Because I love you" Simon whispers in her ear. She smiles and begins to kiss him again. Theodore puts an arm around Eleanor's waist and sighs as she rests her head on him and sighs. Brittany and Alvin sigh together. As Brittany is about to rest her head on Alvin's shoulder, she realizes what she's doing and shakes her head in fake disgust.

"Want to go to the library" Simon asks.

"Race you" Jeanette replies. They run out into the hall. Their siblings follow and yell behind them.

"Nerds"

"Whatever" they call back.

"Wait were did they say they were going" Theodore asks. Their eyes go wide when they remember the last time someone said that.

"You guys wait" They yell, as they run after them.

**_so did you like. lolz i hope you did. b sure to check out my other stories. but review first. thanks luv ya party pplz . lolzpeace_**


End file.
